helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
FiveCu II
Erstes Kapitel: Da lachen ja die Hühner! Sie sind fünf. Sie sind laut. Sie rocken euch! Radio Down Under präsentiert: FiveCu auf ihrer Sommertour des Jahres! - - - Eine Bühne, fast hunderttausend Ponys. Ein Abend, eine Show. Ein unvergleichliches Spektakel aus Rock, Dudelsack und Tanz. Eine Band, fünf Musiker: Phoenix Feuerbock, Jack Narrenkaiser, Pfiffi, Bonga Boi und Kugelblitz, bereit es mit der Welt aufzunehmen, Verbotenes auszusprechen, Equestria die Wahrheit in mancherlei Hinsicht entgegen zu schreien, Missstände anzuprangern, und gleichzeitig alle Anwesenden in eine Welt aus vergangenen Zeiten mitzunehmen. Rebellen mächtig der Macht des Klanges und O-Tons, jung, dynamisch, mutig, revolutionär - das ist... "FiveCu!", die Zuschauermenge brandete tosenden Beifall, als sich aus dem wabernden Kunstnebel sieben dunkle Gestalten erhoben: "Equestria, heute Nacht habt ihr Dämonen beschworen, uns verlorene Seelen auserkoren, die Unheil über dieses friedlich naive Land bringen, die berichten schlimme Dinge, die über König und Mannen lachen, treiben Scherze, Späße, teuflisch' Sachen - da steh'n wir nun, ihr denkt euch bloß: Ja, wann geht's denn endlich los!? - Genug der Worte, nun folgen Taten, schrill laut und schräg, ihr habt's erraten! Eins zwo drei vier...!" Aus voller Lunge mit großem Atemzug blies Applebloom in ihren Sackpfeife, der sogleich in Kombination mit den verdeckten Bohrlöchern auf dem Flötenrohr eine Reihe von tiefen Noten dröhnte, Sweetie Belle am Schlagzeug schwang die Drumsticks links rechts hoch runter kreuz und quer über ihre untergebenen Trommeln und Becken, Scootaloo entlockte ihrem Doppelbass wilde Tonleitern, Sunny klimperte sanft die Saiten ihrer irischen Harfe entlang, Mellis und Shadow schmetterten "Tanz mit mir!" im Duett und Jack begleitete ausgelassen per E-Gitarre. Musik durchflutete seine Adern, im Takt des Metronoms reigten die Blutkörperchen mit, der Bass dröhnte, die Narrenkrone glänzte schelmisch im faden Licht, Mephisto feierte die Show: "So viel Spaß auf einem Haufen, da müssen wir uns doch glatt besaufen!" "Träum weiter du armer Irrer!", sein Meister lieferte sich eine epische Schlacht mit der funkensprühenden Gitarre, die Fanmeute explodierte vor schierer Begeisterung: "Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergüngen!" - - - "Habt ihr schon gehört?" "Nö was denn?" "Da versuchen sich so ein paar Möchtegernkiddies im Stimmbruch am Klampfen!" "Ja na und? Was soll mit denen sein?" "Die geben mittlerweile Doppelkonzerte, weil die Samstachabende immer sofort ausverkauft sind und waren!" "Alter, das ist heftig!" "Echt so, krass... also eine potenzielle Bedrohung für uns?" "Ich will ja nix überstürzen, aber so verflucht viel Fame in kürzester Zeit - das schreit doch nach einer Herausforderung!" "Eben, wir lassen uns unseren Thron doch nicht streitig machen - das gibt Ärger!" "Das gibt Schläge auf den Hinterkopp!" "Das gibt einen fetten Wettstreit!" "Das gibt einen Sängerkrieg." - - - Zweites Kapitel: Hinter den Kulissen "Boar, was eine bombastische Vorstellung!" "Ihr wart genialst Leute!", Volker Grün, der Obermoderator von Radio Down Under und ihr guter Freund und Helfer kam bester Laune angewackelt und klatschte mit Jack ab: "Spitzenmäßig, grandios - ihr habt's einfach drauf!" "Danke für die Blumen!", Scoo hängte ihr Instrument beiseite und schnappte sich eine Saftschorle aus dem Kühlschrank: "Ah, saugut... puh, ich schwitz vielleicht!" "Deine kleine Flugeinlage war aber auch nicht übel!", Sweetie schmiss sich der Länge nach auf ein parat stehendes Sofa: "Einfach krass... hey Applebloom, alles klar?" "Na muss ja, wa?", ihre Freundin drückte in Gedanken versunken auf ihrem Klangbeutel herum und prüfte die Pfeifen, "hm, das Leder wird an den Verschleißstellen immer brüchiger, das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht." "Geh doch mal zu Meister Kopp, der kann dir sicher helfen!", Mellis stieß mit seiner knuddelnden Shadow auf dem Rücken als Letzter zum Quintett, "ist zwar manchmal etwas brummelig, aber ein Meister seines Hufwerkes!" "Vielleicht bekommst du ja sogar einen echten Ziegenbock!", schwärmte Sunny begeistert: "Damals, als Prinzessin Luna noch gespielt hat... herrlich, ich habe noch nie einem so klangvollen Marktsack gelauscht!" "Tja, ich habe sie leider nie spielen hören...", stellte Jack nachdenklich fest, "aber sie gilt als Legende, und nun machen wir dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört hat." "Oh ja, das tun wir - auf uns, auf FiveCu!" "FiveCu!" - - - ... Das kleine Glöckchen klang hell in Appleblooms Ohren, als sie die Tür zur Musikwerkstatt Kopp aufstieß. Der in die Jahre gekommene Besitzer, Spross einer uralten Geigersippe, saß hinter seinem Arbeits- und Ladentisch und untersuchte die Saiten eines Cellos sorgfältigst hoch konzentriert auf Beschädigungen. Nach einigen Minuten räusperte sie sich schließlich doch: "Mhm, Meister Kopp?" "Guten Tag, kleine Applebloom, wie kann ich helfen?" "Haben Sie noch etwas von dem Hausmittel gegen Schimmelbefall?" Der Musiker hob den Blick und eine Augenbraue: "Schon wieder? War da nicht erst was?" "Ja, deswegen ja - es liegt nicht an der Pflege, sondern am Material!" "Das mag sein." "Haben Sie nicht vielleicht mittlerweile doch...?" "Völlig ausgeschlossen!", unterbrach Meister Kopp sie barsch und erhob sich von seinem Schemel: "Die Zeiten der echten Ziegenböcke sind vorbei, heute findet sich niemand mehr, der sein Leder einer solch edlen Bestimmung zukommen lässt - aber was will ziege machen! Die Musik stirbt mit den Alten, so ist es nunmal... traurig, traurig." "Und wir machen etwa keine Musik?" "Ihr seid jung und unerfahren, ihr versucht es, und scheitert früher oder später - diese 'Musik' ist keine Musik, nur verzerrtes Geplänkel auf viel zu lauten, elektrisch verstärkten, verstümmelten, ihrem natürlichen Klang beraubten Instrumenten und dazu schrille Kostüme und billige Show!" "Na vielen Dank auch!", brüllte die junge Stute mit Tränen in den Augen fast schon zur Türe draußen: "Und ich dachte, Musik sei Leben und Kunst vereint, so individuell wie jedes Lebewesen auch, und bringt Lachen und Freude - da habe ich mich wohl echt in Ihnen getäuscht!" - - - "Shadow~~ mhmmm~~!" "Mhmmm~~ du toller Feuerbock~~ mein Phoenix!", quietschte das verrückte Fangirl halb fanatisch nach seiner Liebe, "du-duuu~ ich liebe dich!" "Ich... ich dich auch...", schnaufte er platt, "puhhh... heilige Arriva ist das alles anstrengend." "Dann nimm doch mal was zum Entspannen, relaxen wir mal ne Runde, machen uns locker und flockig, chillen unser Leben!" "Jou... du sach ma, könnt'ste mir ma aus'm Keller nen kühles Bier holen gehen, bidde?" "Aber natüüürlich!", gelobte sie ihm auf der Stelle hoch und heilig, "bleib du nur schön liegen, ich bin gleich wieder da-ha!" Danke!, konnte Mellis ermattert wenigstens mal ein paar Minuten die Ruhe genießen, bevor sein wildgewordener Hausdrache gecheckt hatte, dass es gar keinen Keller gab. Und solange sie unterwegs war blieb jenuch Zeit, um ma schön einen ordentlichen Joint durchzuziehen! - - - Drittes Kapitel: Ein Graserl wird’s schon schaukeln... Ziege erzählt sich, dass in so mancher Nacht, wenn ganz Down Under tief und fest schlummert, eine Sackpfeife sanfte Schlaflieder dudelt. Und wüsste es die Nachtwache nicht besser, dann erfassen diese zauberhaften Töne einen jeden, wiegen sie oder ihn in süße Ruh, nehmen die Anstrengungen des Alltags und schenken himmlische Träume... - - - Mit satten drei Stunden Verspätung (immer diese netten Badener!) guckte Ziegenkönich Robert vor dem Zubettgehen noch einmal hinauf zum Balkon des höchsten Turmes des Ziegenschlosses. Bereits am Fuß des Schlosshügels vernahm er den zauberhaften Klang, lächelte glücklich und trabte die unzähligen Stufen hinauf zu seinem Jugendzimmer. Die Modellbanvitrinen und Stellwerke ruhten vom geschäftigen Dienst, das Sternenteleskop erhob sich in schwarzgrauen Schatten wachend über die dunkle Stadt, das weiche Licht des Mondes umspielte seine Linsen und erleuchtete den schmalen Durchgang hinauf zur Außenempore. Hier hatte Luna es sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden bequem gemacht und entlockte ihren Dudelsack die schönsten Melodien: "Schatz, ich bin ma wieder begeistert!" "Na das freut mich aber...", lächelte das dunkelblaue Alihorn und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus dampfender Tasse, während sich sein Ehehengst nebenher pflanzte und nach seinem Begrüßungsküsschen einen Strauß herrlich duftender Feldblumen nebst Flasche rechtsrheinischen Weines herbei zauberte: "Goldraute und halbtrockener Breisacher - aw, du bist und bleibst einfach ein waschechter Gentlehengst!" "Och, danke für die Blu... bla - Blasmusik, genau!", sie wierten ausgelassen im Chor, Luna setzte ihrem Knallkopp den Huf auf die Brust: "Hast du etwa noch nicht genügend rumgealbert heute?" "Geht des überhaupt?", knutsch: "Nö, aber sonst wär's ja auch öde mit dir!" "Naw~ ich liebe dich, Schatz!" "Ich dich auch, du Oberhorst!" "Und ich liebe dein wunderschönes Gedudel... du hast es einfach voll drauf!" "Ich geb mir ja auch Mühe!", die Ziegenkönigin streichelte ihr glänzendes Instrument, dessen nussbraune Pfeifen im schummerigen Licht in ganzer Pracht glänzten, im mattschwarzen Fell der Sackpfeife spielten sich die Sterne wieder: "Tjo, aber Böcke mal wieder aufzutreten haste nich, ne?" "Nicht besonders, tut mir leid." "Och mir macht des doch nischt, ich bekomme schließlich all abendlich ein Extravorstellung mit Zugaben!" "Stimmt auch wieder - noch eine gefällig?" "Da fragste noch?" - - - Ahhh, das tat gut! Das gleichmäßige Knistern der Tüte klang süß in Mellis Ohren, während sich der exquisite Geschmack langsam in seinem Körper breitmachte und alle Anstrengung und Aufregung mit einem Zug hinfort fegte - die Wirkung des zackigen grünen Krautes erstaunte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue! Das Glimmen des Spahns erinnerte ihn gelegentlich an das Mündungsfeuer seiner treuen CEAM; auch ein verdammt gutes Gefühl, über's Schlachtfeld zu stürmen und den Kampf für Gerechtigkeit und Frieden zu entscheiden... und das, was vom mörderischen Feind übrig blieb, waren Asche und Rauch. Zufrieden blickte er den Schwaden nach, die sich in der Luft verloren, nahm erneut einen kräftigen Hieb, hustete, klopfte sich mit kräftigem Trommeln die Luftröhre frei und begutachtete sich im Spiegel: Das hatte die Musik aus ihm gemacht - einen famosen Sänger, Spielbock, Stutenheld (wobei keine andere auch nur annähernd an Shadow herankam!) und Vagabund - oh ja, was für ein wildes Leben! - - - Mit hängendem Kopf kam Applebloom geknickt bei der alten Windmühle nahe Ponyville an; das neue Klubhaus der CMCs knartzte zur Begrüßung einmal extra kräftig, als sie kräftiger als gewollt die baufällige Tür mit einem Tritt aus den Angeln beförderte und missmutig hinein trottete. Scoots und Sweetie waren a.D., Jack erwartete sie schon sehnsüchtig: "Hi Schatz, wie war... oh, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" "Nee, nich wirklich... ich war beim Kopp..." "Ach je, ich kann's mir schon denken..." "... so ein blödes Arschloch! - Was hat der nur gegen mich, nur weil ich ein Pony bin?!" "So sind manche dummen Sturköpfe halt...", nahm ihr Freund sie tröstend in den Arm, "aber so einer hält dich noch lange nicht davon ab, deine wundervolle Musik auch weiterhin zu spielen!" "J-ja, aber... aber meine Marktsack ist kein echter Ziegenbock und wird sich auch nicht einfach so in einen verwandeln..." "Und wenn wir einen Magier oder meine Mum fragen?" "Das ist echt lieb von dir, aber es ist nicht dasselbe... und einen Daeron... ich weiß ja nicht..." "Ist gleich nen ganz anderes Kaliber, wa?" "So ungefähr, ja... aber trotzdem..." "Und wenn schon, du spielst immer wunderbar, egal welchem Instrument du Töne entlockst! Und außerdem kommt es nicht auf das Material, sondern die Künstlerin an, die es zu etwas Besonderem, Einmaligem macht - und das bist du, ganz alleine du!" "Awww Jack, das ist so süß von dir, danke - jetzt muss ich aber sofort mal ne Runde spielen!" "Mach du nur, ich stimme noch eben die Gitarren...", wollte sich der Ziegenprinz schnell aus der Affäre ziehen, doch das Bauernmädchen hatte andere Pläne: "Nix da, du singst für mich, Vögelchen!" "Muss ich wirklich? Meine Stimme ist so..." "Wundervoll, einfach zum Dahinschmelzen!", schwärmte Applebloom begeistert und klammerte sich an ihr Capricorn für's Leben, "und Ausreden gelten alle nich, aus dem Stimmbruch bist du sowas von raus!" "Och menno!" - - - Vier Uhr dreißig, letzte Probe vor dem großen Sturm Mellis war der letzte, kein Wunder, seine liebste Fanstute hatte ihre Hufe mal wieder nicht bei sich behalten können wollen! "So Kinners, kann losgehen!" "Was spielen wir denn zum Aufwärmen?" "Dirty Old Town?" "Jou, des mach ma!", Applebloom griff zur Mundharmonika, spielte eine schnelle Tonleiter zum Säubern der Kammern und legte die irische Flöte in greifbare Nähe - da war Wechseln angesagt! -, Jack entledigte sich der E-Gitarre und wechselte zur akkustischen Version, Sweetie übernahm wie gewöhnlich das Schlagzeugs und Scoos das Banjo zu Huf - für die Geige war keiner mehr da, also ohne!: "Drei zwo eins!" Gemächlich setzte das Bauernmädchen mit ihrer Melodie ein, Jack klampfte seine gemächlichen Akkorde dazu, Mellis holte tief Luft und schmetterte hinaus: "Ay mätt mei Loowe bei se Fäktry's Woall... oh leck!" Der Ziegenprinz guckte seinen Leadsänger nicht minder verblüfft an als der sich selbst und hatte vor lauter Aufregung sein Plektrum fallen lassen: "Ähm... was war denn das?" "D-das w-wüsste ich auch ma gerne...", schlotterte Scootaloo nach, ihre Saiten so fest es nur irgendwie ging umklammert, "d-dieses... dieses..." "... Monster in deinem Rachen!", ergänzte Applebloom zu passend, "heilige Luna, da hast du dir aber etwas Böses eingefangen!" "Ich -", verteidigte sich der Bock, ehe ihn ein erneuter Hustenanfall überkam und er einen dicken Scheimbrocken in den vorgehaltenen Huf spuckte, "da... da ist - oh nein!" - - - Viertes Kapitel: Gespaltene Zunge Gefühlt drei Oktaven tiefer rang Mellis einen verzweifelten Kampf mit seinen Stimmbändern, aber es half alles nichts: Aus seiner Kehle erdröhnte ein rauchiger D-Moll und begrub den fröhlichen Spielbocknarren völlig unter sich! "Ach komm du Schöne... - nein! - bring den Wein zu mir... - was ist bloß mit meinem Hals passiert?!" "Ja wenn ich das wüsste..." "Das ist das totale Desaster, das Ende!" "Na nu sieh aber mal nicht so schwarz - das gibt sich sicher wieder!" "... nur wann ist die Frage aller Fragen..." "Leute, in fünf Minuten fällt der Vorhang!", meldete sich da auch noch Theo, ihr Bock für die Show, und das Unausweichliche war plötzlich viel zu bedrohlich nahe: "Heiliger Hellje, was tun wir jetzt?!" "Es gibt nur eine Alternative, und die wäre voll improvisiert - Jack, du singst!" "Bist du bekloppt, ich habe ne Stimme wie Schleifpapier!" "Immer noch besser als meine aktuelle." "Und außerdem kenne ich keinen einzigen Text so perfekt auswendig wie du - das gibt die totale Katastrophe, bloß nich!" "Und wenn du eins von deinen Liedern zum Besten gibst?" "Aber die sind doch nicht mal halb so gut wie deine, und keiner von euch kennt Takt und Noten!" "Na und? - Equestria will uns hören, und je neuer, desto besser - na los, das schaffst du schon, und begleitet kriegen wir dich schon irgendwie... Scoots, hast du dein Metronom dabei?" "Jou sicher!" "Mehr brauchen wir nicht, den Rest machen unsere Ohren für Musik wett - und schlimmer als das jetzige Desaster kann's ja kaum werden, oder?" "Na ja... den Versuch ist's wert!" "Denke ich auch - na los Kinners, the same procedure as every time!" - - - Die wildgewordene Fanmeute erwartete ihre Helden schon sehnsüchtigst und ließ sie dementsprechend fett laut jubelnd hochleben, als Jack sich das Mikrofon schnappte und scheinheilig fragte: "Auf wen wartet ihr denn eigentlich, soll hier wer auftreten?" Gelächter, einzelne Rufe wurden laut: "FiveCu!" - "Valle!" - "Mellis!" "Ja-ha, das wollt ihr alles, aber des gibt's heute nich, sondern watt viel Besseres - eins zwo drei vier!" Druck aus dem Sack, die Saiten gefetzt und auf die Trommeln gedroschen, dazu die schneidig-helle Stimme des ganz-und-gar-nicht stimmbrüchigen Capricorns: "Ich wurde einst als Jack geboren..." - - - "Jack Eulenspiegel Narrenkaiser, drei Hörner trag ich auf der Stirn!" Jack Eulenspiegel, bin kein Weiser - lasst euch ja gern von mir beirr'n!" Doch würd' solche schlimmen Streiche jemals treiben, nein? - Oh ja! Jack Eulenspiegel Narrenkaiser, die Welt ist einfach wunderbar!" - - - Jack trug sein Können zum Besten, und das Meisterstück gelang: Nach drei Stunden voll ausgezeichneter Show mit drei brandneuen Stücken "Wo sind die Clowns?", "Der Letzte Spielbock" und "Knadel war sein Name" entließen die drei plus drei minus ein Drittel Musiker nach drei Zugaben guten Gewissens ihre Zuhörer und -schauer hinaus in die herrliche Sommernacht. Zurück blieb ein fader Beigeschmack auf Mellis Zunge, der mit noch so viel Bier nicht zu bändigen war und mittlerweile vom besten Doktor bis tiefst in den hintersten Rachen observiert wurde: "Es ist einfach wie verhext damit und geht nicht weg!" "Na wollen doch mal die Mandeln sehen... hmmm... sieht eigentlich alles normal aus bis jetzt - Schwester, den kleinen Zahnspiegel bitte!", befand der Ziegen-Doc kritisch und lukte den Stimmbändern bis auf ihre Verankerung: "Aha, alles angeschwollen, und wie - das erklärt diesen außerordentlich kräftigen Tenor!" "Und wann ist das wieder in Ordnung?!" "Tja, schwer zu sagen - so etwas habe ich selbst in meinen siebzig Jahren als Arzt noch nicht gesehen... konsumierst du zufällig etwas Außergewöhnliches?" "Ich? - Nein, wieso?" "Das sieht mir stark nach einer allergischen oder Reizreaktion aus - je nach dem verträgst du vermutlich etwas nicht recht und..." "Ich wüsste nich, was das sein könnte!", unterbrach Mellis das Gerede und griff nach seinem Federhut, "und entschuldige mich bitte, aber ich muss nochmal zum Schloss - komme denn die Tage nochma rum!", und ehe-was-kannste war der Rotschof verschwunden. Seufzend sammelte der alte Mediziner seine Siebensachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Heimweg - die Jugend von heute mit ihrer lauten Rockmusik und ihren Drogen... lasst das bloß die Hufe von, Zickels! - - - Drei Tage später; Schönheitsfleckentastisches Klubhaus "Wo steckt Mellis?" "Wahrscheinlich zuhause... hat sich seit drei Tagen nicht vor die Türe getraunt, sacht Vatter." "Na fantastisch, ohne Leadsänger sind wir aufgeschmissen!" "Dann singt Jack halt eben nochma - ich finde das einfach wunderbar!" "Ja, aber er ist nicht Mellis..." "Was soll das denn heißen?! - Er kann das mindestens genauso gut, wenn nicht besser!" "Ich glaube, das meine Sweetie auch nicht so - ich stimme zu; Jacks Stimme ist klasse, aber nicht die von Mellis, und außerdem fehlt uns ohne ihn mindestens eine E-Gitarre." "Hm ja, stimmt auch wieder... ach verdammt, was nun?" "Suchen wir uns nen neuen Bassisten?" "Quatsch, wir holen Mellis zurück - ohne ihn sind wir sowieso nur die Hälfte wert!" "Das schon, aber wenn er nicht mehr will..." "Kann wohl eher, wobei..." "Wobei was?" "Na ja, also... ich mag diesen tiefen Moll, der lässt es mir jedes Mal eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen - eiskalt!" "Echt? - Also ich finde den halb gruselig!" "Uhhh, Sweetie hat Angst vor ner Stimme!" "Stimmt doch überhaupt gar nicht! Ich sagte nur, dass in ihr eine tiefe und magische Kraft steckt, eine, die begeistert wie hinreißt, die alte Legenden berichtet und von vergessenen Zeiten kündet - wenn pony's so will... ein Dämon in seiner Kehle!" "Wow, das war aber mal fett poemisiert!" "Also Sweetie, ich muss schon sagen... besser hätt' ich's nich in Worte fassen können, halleluja!" "Wirst wohl doch noch zur Poetin!" "Bloß nicht, da bleine ich lieber meinem Schlagzeug treu!" "Da brauch'n wa dich auch mehr - aber ma zurück zu dem Stimmbruch, irgendwo hast du ja doch recht." "Huh, wie darf ich das denn verstehen?" "Na es hört sich einfach geil an!" "Was denn?" "Na Mellis Dämon im Hals!" "Ach so, ja, ähm... ja, ja doch!" "Scoots, watt meins' du?" "Joar, durchaus... es klingt anders, verwegen, erfahren - auf jeden Fall nicht verkehrt!" "Und wo ist dann das Problem?" "Na er will so nicht auftreten, schätze ich mal..." "Das war ne rhetorische Frage - also nochma zum Mitschreiben: Mellis hat ne erstklassige Husarenstimme, aber Schiss vor'm Singen - ja warum denn?" "Vielleicht gefällt's den Fans ja nicht..." "Und wenn doch?" "Dann entgeht ihm auf jeden Fall ne ganze Menge!" "Wir müssen ihn unbedingt zurückholen!" "Auf jeden!" "Der muss endlich wieder das tun, was er schon immer am besten konnte - CMCs, wer ist dabei?!" - - - ... Donk!, bollerte etwas gegen ihre Pforte, auch das noch, Besuch konnten sie gerade echt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen: "Herein, ist offen!" Nichts tat sich, also schob Jack mit einem Hieper Magie das hölzerne Blatt auf und fand nichts als Leere vor - und eine leere Schnapspulle, in der ein verdächtiges Stück Papier steckte: "Na super, wir haben wohl geheime Fanpost." "Hol ma rein, les' ich später...", Scoo kramte in einem der Schränke herum, Sweetie griff stattdessen zu und überflog die Zeilen: "WTF was zur heiligen Luna?!" "Hm, was los?" "S... s... sängerkrieg!" "Wie bitte?" - - - Marlinsches Haus am See (Und am Ende der Straße...) "Nun komm schon Mellis, ohne dich sind wir nur die Hälfte wert!" "Noch nicht mal die - bock, wir brauchen dich einfach!" "Ohne dich sing' ich heut' nicht allein, ohne dich fahr'n wir heut' nicht mehf heim, ohne dich komm' wir niemals zur Ruh' - den, den wir woll'n, bist du!" "Hach Fohlens, ihr habt ja Recht, aber... ich kann mit dieser Stimme einfach nicht singen, und es wird Tach um Tach schlimmer damit..." "Datt kommt nur vom nicht Üben!", stellte Jack entschieden klar, "du musst einfach wieder reinkommen - und wie ginge das besser als mit nem kleinen Zusatzkonzert?" "Das hätte ich echt völlig vergessen... meint ihr echt, dass das keine große Sache ist?" "Ach iwo, die wahren Musikliebhaber werden das verstehen, und die janzen verrückten Weiber hinmeln dich so oder so an - was zählt die Tonlage schon, wenn der Bock dahinter steht?" "Oh Fohlens, ihr habt ja so recht!", rief der Überzeugte guten Mutes aus, sprang auf und hob den geballten Huf, "für Musik, Rebellion und Freiheit! - Frei zu sein... - hey, wartet, das ist genial!" Und die vier strahlten um die Wette, als ihr Leadsänger sogleich den brandneuen Songtext auf einem knorkligen Papier zusammenzukleistern begann und kräftig dazu röhrte: "Es war ein Gott auf Weed...!" - - - Valle schimmelte auf dem Sofa, als Betty mit Neuigkeiten hereinplatzte: "Bombennews Olle, die Vögelchen haben unsere Kriegserklärung bekommen!" "Ja und? Auch drauf geantwortet?" Die Gitarristin überreichte ihrer Leadsängerin das durch Bier und Butter gezogene Stück Gammelpapier, auf das mit schwarzer Klaue gerotzt war: Den Sängerkrieg könnt ihr haben! "Brutal!" "Na das wird ein Spaß werden!" - - - Applebloom hatte sich zur Abwechslung mal ganz aus dem Probebereich und dem Bühnenfeld geschlichen, um in aller Ruhe und ganz alleine den glutroten Sonnenuntergang über den Schloten und Fördertürmen zu genießen - nur sie und ihr treuer Marktsack, eben noch einmal schnell genäht (die blöde Stelle an der großen Pfeife, wie immer!) und hielt bombenfest, wackelte und Luft war sowieso genug drinne! Es erstaunte sie immer wieder, wie viel sie beide schon zusammen durchgestanden und geblasen hatten, gute wie schlechte... jaja, aber er war ihr stets treu geblieben, und das trotz jeglicher Reperatur; stets hatte er danach wieder wie neu geklungen, der Iwan... warum wollte sie ihn eigentlich nicht mehr? "Du bist und bleibst mir doch mein liebster Sack!", stellte das Bauernmädchen glücklich fest und knetete das weiche Leder in ihren Hufen, legte die hölzernen Röhren auf die Schulter und holte tief Luft: "Fidel-di-dü, fidel-di-d-ÄÄÄHHH!" Das klang aber gar nicht gut; erschrocken prüfte sie die Flickstellen, und Celestia-oh-Graus, an einer hatte sich der Stoff gelöst - schon zum dritten Mal, aber ausgerechnet jetzt?! "Oh nein, Iwan, sag doch was! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so schlapp machen, was soll ich denn ohne dich bloß tun?" "Entschuldigung, aber vielleicht könnte ich helfen...", Applebloom fuhr herum und entdeckte zu ihrem großen Erstaunen Meister Kopp in Mantel, mit Huf und Musikkoffer: "Ich... ich glaube, es ist allerhöchste Eisenbahn, dass ich mich zutiefst bei dir entschuldige - es war so dumm und rassistisch von mir zu glauben, du hättest kein Talent und... - ich schäme mich sehr dafür, und deswegen ist das mindeste, was ich für dich tun konnte, etwas zu bauen, das ich für totgeglaubt hielt... aber außergewöhnliche Virtuosen spielen in ihrer ganz eigenen Liga, und so...", er klappte seinen Kasten auf und hob behutsam einen schwarz-braun gefleckten Gegenstand heraus: "Bitte sehr, dein waschechter Ziegenbock." "Woar...", mehr konnte die Beschenkte gar nicht erwidern vor Staunen, übernahm vorsichtig das glänzende Stück und wog es prüfend ab, "das... ich kann Euch nicht genug danken, Meister Kopp!" "Das brauchst du auch gar nicht, habe ich gerne gemacht... aber wenn du mir vielleicht meine Altersstarrigkeit vergibst, ist mir das Dank genug." "Vergeben und vergessen, jeder macht mal Fehler!", hauchte AB überglücklich und fiel ihrem Retter um den Hals, der gar nicht wusste, wie gut ihm geschah: "Ihr habt auch Equestria den Abend gerettet, und wie!" "Ich hörte schon... soll ich deinen Iwan vielleicht mal ordentlich auf den Prüfstand legen, gleich morgen?" "Das wäre wunderbar, vielen vielen Dank Euch!" "Wie schon gesagt, ich habe sehr zu danken, und wirklich gern geschehen... und du mach dich auf die Hufe, deine Freunde warten sicher schon." "Hört mir doch zu, das kann ich Euch für's Erste schonmal anbieten, und die Rechnung lasst bitte an Sweet Apple Acres schicken, ich kümmere mich..." "Ein junges Talent nicht zu fördern schadet der Zunft schwer - er gehört dir, das sagte ich doch schon." "A-aber... das kann ich doch nicht annehmen, nicht so ein Geschenk!" "Doch, das kannst du - und nun auf mit dir, ich lausche gebannt!" "Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen!", schwor die junge Stute aus vollem Herzen und schwang sich hinauf auf das Podest, hinein in ihre neue Welt. - - - Fünftes Kapitel: Luna spielt den Dudelsack Trottingham, Glockenschlag Acht Eine Bühne. Zehntausende Musikbegeisterte umher. Fehlte bloß noch die Band, und die ließ nie länger als nötig auf sich warten: Ein Batzen Nebelmaschinen hüllte den Schauplatz, auf dem in dieser Nacht Geschichte geschrieben wurde, in dichte Schwaden ein, die geisterhafte Silhouette einer Stute erschien aus ihrer Mitte: "Nichts gesehen, nichts gehört, nichts gesagt... ich bin der Geist der Musik, und ich hole mir den Gesang eines jeden Einzelnen!" "Dämon!", tauchte Jack auf und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Huf auf das schaurige Wesen, "heute kommst du nicht weit, für Gaukelei und Spaß ist's allerhöchste Zeit!" "Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?", lächelte die Gestalt finster, "ich nahm erst des besten Spielbocks Gabe - ohne ihn seid ihr ein Nichts... FiveCu, ha, da braucht's schon einen mehr dazu!" "Und er ist hier!", dröhnte es da, "Eins zwo drei vier!" Dudelsack und E-Klampfe legten forte los, Jack verschwand so elegant, wie er gekommen war, die Stute verpuffte in laue Luft. Ein fetziges Vorspiel, das Schlagzeug dazu, da brauchte es bloß noch... "Ich brauche keine Krone oder ne Betonburg noch so klein, wo immer ich auch wohne, bin ich ja doch stets daheim! Sie schimpfen "Strolch!", "Sauerei!" - Ich zuck' die Schultern, geh vorbei: Frei zu sein..." Die Menge flippte aus. - - - "Ist das wirklich unser Mellis?!" - "Diese Stimme!" - "Sooo schön schaurig!" - "Mellis, Mellis, Mellis!" Und der schmetterte leidenschaftlich aus tiefster Kehle, so, wie sie alle es liebten, nur eben schön tief und rauchig; traf jeden Ton mit spielender Leichtigkeit, erlaubte sich seine Scherze und ließ sich nach dem Intro überglücklich hochleben: "Meine Freunde und Freundinnen aus dem ganzen Land, wer von euch ist schonmal einen Pakt mit dem Cyro eingegangen?" Gelächter, ein paar bejahten kichernd und wurden sogleich von ihren Freunden und Familienmitgliedern kräftig applaudierend unterstützt: "Na sowas, so viele wagemutige Seelen unter euch? Oder hat er die gleich einbehalten?!" Begeisterte Zurufe und Pfiffe, Mellis grinste und ließ sich Zeit: "Na guck an, dann bin ich ja nicht der einzige - meine Freunde, Genossinnen, mir wollte einfach kein neuer Text mehr einfallen! Doch der Cyro spielt mit doppelten Karten, und wie er mich betrogen hat, da setzte er mir diesen seinen Dämon in die Kehle; er fuhr mir in den Rachen und setzte sich tief hinein - darf ich vorstellen: Die Gespaltene Zunge!" Donnernder Applaus und Jubel, der Spielbock hatte es nicht eilig und wartete geduldig, bis auch die letzten Hufe verklungen waren: "Aber... aber, aber, aber, was wäre ein Deal ohne Haken? - Und wie ich den Cyro kenne, so hat er stets ein Auge für erlesenen Wein, und natürlich trinkt er ganz alleine die Flasche, wenn's ihm schmeckt... nur habe ich ihm als Geschenk dieses Mal einen guten Feuerstein mitgebracht, und er hat's auf Ex genommen! - Genossen und Genossinnen - Der Cyro hat den Schnaps gemacht!" "Drei Vier!" - - - "Hört ihr das?", grollte die Gespaltene Zunge, "wer dudelt denn da die Zweite Pfeife? - Ein schöner Klang!" Die undurchsichtige Wand brach auf, und die Meute explodierte gleich nochmal so richtig aus: Ziegenkönigin Luna höchstpersönlich in voller Lebensgröße entlockte ihrem tiefschwarzen Ziegen-Marktsack-Hybrid ein wunderschönes Solo nach dem anderen, da musste sogar Applebloom zum gebannten Lauschen absetzen; oder wollte sie nur ihrem Leadbock etwas zuflüstern: "Na, haben wir zu viel versprochen?" "Völlig untertrieben!", lachte der höchstzufrieden, "heiliger Zenin, das hätte ich echt nicht für möglich gehalten, aber schätze, schöne Musik ist reine Interpretationssache!" "Eben des!", Jack half kurzerhuf für die Brigde aus, "hach ja, das ist ein schönes Leben!" "Du sagst es!" - - - Die Verse flogen dahin... ... "Hat noch jemand einen Liedwunsch?" "Oh ja!", vom Dach des Zechengebäudes sprangen fünf Gestalten und landeten vor den gar nicht mal so überraschten Musikern, die Fans traf es umso ungläubiger: "Das sind ja...!" Mit fettem Grinsen im Gesicht erhob sich Valle vor Mellis: "Ey Macker, du hast mich zum Sängerkrieg herausgefordert am heutigen Abend, wir warten!" "Stimmt, und hab's auch nicht vergessen, also mach mir mal Platz Olle, die Baggage brennt schon drauf - Jack, hau raus!" "Drei vier!" "''Heute wie damals streiten die Sänger um die Gunst des Volkes, spielen lauter mal bänger; wer übertrumpfet den and'ren mit Worten und Klange, wer verlieret den Wettstreit baumelt bald am Strange! Die Schlacht der eine schon gewonnen meint, wo der and're noch verführet eine holde Maid; und der Sieger erst geschlagen zu Boden sinkt, wenn des Cyros Lied über Equestria klingt! Doch meine Crew hält stand am Platze, schreit raus in des Teufels hässlich' Fratze: Uns kriegt nicht mal die Macht des Diaron klein, und wenn er trickst, bringt ihm das uns're Seelen nicht ein!'"'' - - - ...